A task in an application can include one or more activities defined in software that a user interacts with to perform a certain job. The activity is a class that controls the life cycle of the execution of the task, such the multiple activities exercised within the task can permit the user to perform the job. In some implementations, a command can be associated with an activity or an action related to an activity, such that a user submission of the command can trigger the activity or action. A specific intent can be fired to trigger the starting of the activity or performance of the action.